


Auld Lang Syne

by ravenbringslight



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cinnamon Roll Thor, Depressed Loki, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, Smut, Texting, a lot of fucking swearing, and a therapist, let's be honest at this point it's probably wangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: After spending an intense Christmas weekend together, Thor visits Loki for New Year's Eve. Set after"Baby It's Cold Outside."Thor had spun him such meltingly pretty words last weekend, things like “love” and “boyfriend” and “I’m not going to give up without a fight.” But they had been apart for a week now. They’d texted every day, but they were just texts. What if Thor’s ardor had cooled? What if he realized that life without Loki went on just fine and that maybe a relationship wasn’t worth all the Loki-shaped baggage that came with it? What if Loki had let himself become way too attached way too quickly and scared him off?





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come visit me at <https://raven-brings-light.tumblr.com/>!

Loki checked his phone. 3:02 pm. No messages. He jiggled his leg nervously.

He’d already spent over an hour trying to pick an outfit that looked like he hadn’t spent any time trying to pick out an outfit...you know, artfully casual, sexy, not fussy, “oh I just threw this on.” He’d straightened his hair and brushed his teeth twice. “Which one of these colognes says “fuck me” to you?” he’d asked Amora. “Flowery or citrusy?” He’d vacuumed the shitty carpet, made the bed, done all the dishes, shoved all the dirty laundry in the closet.

There was literally nothing else left to do but sit here stewing in his increasingly fidgety juices and trying not to bolt in sheer fucking panic.

Thor was on his way here.

Loki scrolled back through their messaging history all the way to the beginning. One week ago.

T: _i miss u already_  
L: **I’ve only been gone for an hour! I’m not even home yet!**  
T: _doesn’t matter_  
T: _i missed u before u even left_  
T: _what are u doing for new years?_  
L: **Well, I had been planning on drinking heavily and watching cat videos on youtube, but if you have better ideas I’m all ears**  
T: _can i come see u?_

Loki's stomach had dropped through the fucking floor at that last one. God, Thor was really good at blindsiding him. He had literally been crying in Thor's arms mere hours earlier about commitment issues and now here Thor was immediately trying to bull his way into Loki's home. It was...outrageous, really.

Loki had shut his phone off for the rest of the train ride home. If he had responded right away the answer would have been no and he didn't want this new…whatever-it-was with Thor to end right here on the train while he was still trying to bask in the afterglow of their weekend together.

Plenty of time to fuck things up later, Laufeyson.

He’d sat on Thor's text for half a day, mechanically unpacking and going through household routines while his mind twisted and tangled itself into a knot of Gordian proportions. Staring at the messages for the twentieth time, he'd finally scrolled up just a tiny bit more to the very first message from Thor, the picture he'd sent himself from Thor's phone of the two of them at the Christmas village, pink-cheeked and happy, Loki kissing Thor's cheek with closed eyes while Thor beamed into the camera. He'd felt his chest tighten. Ah, shit. He’d tapped out two letters and hit send before his lousy brain could talk him out of it.

L: **ok**

Now it was New Year's Eve and _Thor was on his way here_. Loki’s stomach was a mess. He hadn’t eaten since dinner last night, which wasn’t helping anything. Like anyone could eat in this situation.

Thor had spun him such meltingly pretty words last weekend, things like “love” and “boyfriend” and “I’m not going to give up without a fight.” But they had been apart for a week now. They’d texted every day, but they were just texts. What if Thor’s ardor had cooled? What if he realized that life without Loki went on just fine and that maybe a relationship wasn’t worth all the Loki-shaped baggage that came with it? What if Loki had let himself become way too attached way too quickly and scared him off? 

Jesus, he was going to puke. Good thing he hadn’t eaten.

He checked his phone again. 3:05. Uuuuuuugh.

Even though every fiber of his being was tuned in to the front door and the expected knock, when it finally came it startled him so much he literally leapt from the couch in terror. Calm your fucking self, Laufeyson. Breathe.

He fumbled the door open and there was Thor, golden, smiling, radiant, borne down from heaven on a fucking sunbeam.

“Hi,” Loki said shakily, clutching the door for support. He realized he was smiling too.

Thor dropped his bag and gathered Loki to his chest in a full body hug. “I missed you,” he rumbled.

Loki meant to say “I missed you too,” but all that came out of his mouth was some sort of strangled whimper. Great. Very attractive, Laufeyson.

Thor pulled back so that their noses were touching, their lips hovering a mere breath apart. The air between them nearly crackled with electricity. Loki was just about to close the gap when Amora’s bright voice chirped from behind them, “Oh, so you must be Thor!” Loki dropped his chin and silently cursed her and her lineage unto the seventh generation.

“Hello, yes!” Thor said and broke away from Loki. “And you are…?” Loki shut the door behind him and glared daggers at Amora as Thor strode forward to shake her hand.

“Amora,” she smirked. “Charmed, I’m sure.”

“Oh, you’re one of Loki’s housemates!” Thor said. “I didn’t realize you’d be home!”

“Yeah, well some of my holiday plans fell through and I came back early. Don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair soon.” Her smile was very red and her eyes were very green. “Very nice to meet you Thor.”

“You too!” Thor said warmly, turning back to Loki as Amora lingered behind him. 

_He’s really hot_ , Amora mouthed exaggeratedly at his back, pointing. Loki rolled his eyes as she walked away silently laughing. He knew Amora and he knew she had waited until just that moment to interrupt them on purpose. Oh, they were going to have _words_ later.

“Sorry,” he said to Thor. He ran his hands through his hair for something to do with them. Jesus, he was as skittish as a virgin.

“No problem, I like meeting your friends!” Thor smiled.

“Well, for some definition of the word friend,” Loki grimaced. “Come on, let me take your bag. My room’s this way.”

Loki lived a few blocks away from campus and shared a kind of shitty student house with Amora and Sigyn. Split three ways the rent wasn’t so bad. But after spending last weekend at Thor’s snug but well-kept little studio apartment, Loki was kind of embarrassed by the general decrepitude, so he hustled Thor to his room as quickly as possible.

“So, um, here we are,” he said. “My room. Ta da.” He finally willed himself to look at Thor’s face and Thor was fucking _gazing_ at him, all smoldering blue eyes, and _shit_ , Loki was lost. 

“Where were we?” Thor said, and then he was kicking the door shut and scooping Loki up like a child, which was amazing because _muscles_ , but also because Loki was suddenly feeling extraordinarily weak in the knees.

“Mmf,” Loki said. He thought it was actually quite articulate under the circumstances, those being that his lips had finally found Thor's and were in the midst of trying to eat him alive. God, Thor's mouth was so warm. Loki twined his fingers in Thor's hair and pulled their faces even closer together, aching to touch as much of him as possible, to fuse together into one. Thor, seemingly reading his mind, crushed Loki to him. Then he tossed Loki onto the bed like he weighed nothing, and just like the first time Thor had manhandled him, Loki fucking _giggled_.

“Oh yeah?” Thor growled low in his throat. He had Loki's pants down and off in half a heartbeat. His warm mouth descended on Loki's cock and _oh_. God. Loki propped himself on his elbows and stared, the sight of Thor's lips wrapped around his cock nearly enough to send him over the edge already. 

“Ah,” Loki said softly, falling back into the bed and burying his hands in Thor's golden mane. His hips bucked a little of their own accord and Thor hummed happily.

“Come for me, baby,” Thor whispered, hands replacing his mouth, slick with spit and fisting over the head of Loki's cock again and again.

“Ahhh!” Loki squeaked in a strangled whisper, trying desperately not to let Amora hear, spending all over Thor's face, in his mouth. Jesus, he was like a teenager, coming the second he was touched.

Thor grinned, wiping the cum from his face and licking his fingers clean.

“You crazy fucking...ugh. You could have waited until she left the house!” Loki whisper yelled.

“No I couldn't,” Thor murmured, crawling up to kiss Loki's cheek. “I needed you too much.” Loki closed his eyes, breathed in their mingled scent, felt his heart beat in his chest. He reached over to stroke Thor's beard with the back of his hand and Thor wove their fingers together and kissed them. 

“You're a nerd,” Loki accused, but then they were kissing again, soft and sweet. He hooked a leg around Thor and pressed their bodies together, felt Thor's hardness against his thigh. He palmed it through Thor's jeans and earned a small groan. Thor undid the button and Loki shoved his pants off his hips, then kissed a trail down Thor's body that ended at the tip of his cock.

Loki swirled his tongue lightly around the head, teasing, before licking a stripe from base to tip and swallowing Thor whole. Thor threw one arm over his face and groaned helplessly. Loki bobbed up and down, burying his nose in Thor's golden curls with each pass. Thor arched off the bed with a small cry and came down Loki's throat in hot spurts.

Loki pulled off with a smile. At least Thor was on as much of a hair trigger as he was today.

“Well now she's really heard us,” he said conversationally, head resting on Thor's thigh.

Thor laughed. “I don't care if the whole block hears.”

***

They talked briefly of going out and trying to find a bar or a party to ring in the new year, but when Loki shyly suggested that maybe they could stay in, Thor was secretly relieved. He wanted Loki all to himself tonight - every look, every laugh, every touch. He’d known he was pushing it a week ago when he asked if he could come here tonight, known it even before Loki had taken so long to write him back, and he had just been starting to resign himself to the fact that he had messed up when Loki had finally said “ok.” And now he was _here_ and he definitely did not want to leave to go hang out with a bunch of sweaty drunk strangers.

Amora left around five. “See you lovebirds later,” she said over her shoulder on the way out the door. Thor tightened his arm around Loki as Loki scrunched his nose at her and made shooing motions with his hands.

“Such a prickly thorn bush you are,” Thor said affectionately, nuzzling at the spot behind Loki’s ear that always made him shiver.

Loki scoffed lightly, tipping his head away to give Thor easier access.

“Mmm,” Thor hummed into his skin. “It’s ok. I like your prickles.”

Loki laughed helplessly. “Did you think about that one before you said it?”

“Would it matter?” Thor kissed his way to the corner of Loki’s mouth, then captured his lips. He felt Loki melting against him and it was sweet, so sweet. He pulled back slightly and kissed the tip of Loki’s nose. “I have only one question,” he murmured.

“Yes?” Loki said, holding his breath.

“It’s very important.”

“What?” Loki whispered.

“Is there anywhere we can order a pizza around here?”

Loki shoved him off with a groan. 

***

Their pizza came an hour later. “Happy New Year!” Thor said, clapping the delivery guy on the back and tipping him twenty bucks. Along with the beer from Loki’s fridge and the whiskey from Thor’s bag, they were soon tipsy and full, snuggled together on the couch in a happy pile of arms and legs. Loki’s legs were so long that Thor was convinced they should be illegal. Thor ran his hands along them in long lazy strokes.

Loki had seemed so nervous when he got here earlier. Thor had wanted to scoop him up immediately, kiss his nerves away, make him smile until he forgot to be sad. He thought he’d mostly succeeded. They’d been talking and laughing all evening and Loki was much softer now, more at ease. The alcohol might be helping. He looked at Loki curled next to him and felt such a rush of warmth in his chest that he spoke without thinking.

“I’m so happy I decided to talk to you that night at the club,” Thor said. “I was so nervous. I was sure you’d shoot me down.”

“What? Why?”

“You were just so beautiful sitting there, like something from a fairy tale, made for magic and moonlight. Not for giant lunkheads like me.” Thor remembered it with aching clarity, Loki’s perfect profile illuminated by the blue and pink lights of the club, his own palms clammy with sweat.

Loki sat up to look at him, incredulous. “Thor,” he said. “You literally look like a sculpture of a god, who in their right mind would _shoot you down_.”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t.”

“I kind of did eventually I guess. With the fake number and all.”

“And then the universe brought us back together,” smiled Thor. “None the worse for it.”

“I still can’t quite believe that you forgive me for that one.” Loki looked down at a spot on the couch, picked at it with his nail. Crap. Thor hadn’t meant to make Loki feel bad.

“It’s ok baby, I understand why you did it.” Thor reached over and brushed Loki’s hair behind his ear. He sensed the tiny tremor that ran through Loki’s body. “I understand. It’s ok.”

Loki closed his eyes. “Stop being so perfect,” he muttered. “It’s infuriating.” And somehow Thor had made Loki feel bad again. Frustration was mounting in his belly. He tried to change tacks.

“Hey,” Thor said. “No thorns right now, ok? I’m telling you I’m happy. That you make me happy.”

“No thorns?” Loki laughed, a bitter sounding bark. “Thor, I’m a goddamn human bramble patch.”

“A bramble patch who _makes me happy_ ,” Thor tried again. “Please, Loki.” He felt Loki hold his breath, let it out in a huff.

“You make me happy too,” he finally said in a small voice. “God, this is fucking hard. I’m sorry.” He pushed the heels of his palms into his eyes, scrubbing furiously. 

“Get over here,” Thor said, pulling Loki’s head into his lap. Loki turned so that he could bury his head in Thor’s stomach and wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist. Thor gently stroked Loki’s hair. What a sweet thing he was, a bramble patch, maybe, but one full of roses that had the loveliest scent. A tenderness such as he had never felt came over him. “I’m going to keep saying nice things about you until you believe them,” he said softly, still stroking Loki’s hair. “And I’m going to say them because they’re true. And if I get stabbed a few times, that’s ok.” He felt Loki’s shoulders tense.

“You can't fix me, Thor.”

“I'm not trying to fix you. I'm trying to love you, jerkface.” Thor tried to put as much warmth into his voice as he could, willing Loki to understand. He felt his shirt growing damp where Loki's face was pressed into him.

***

God, it was too fucking much. No matter what ledge Loki kept trying to push them off of, Thor was there to catch them, with his stupid perfect...everything. He was so good he made Loki feel even worse in comparison, lower. How could he possibly deserve any of this… _extreme forbearance_ , to put it mildly.

Thor's hands were so warm on him, one stroking his hair and the other resting on his ribs. He wished he could just silence his poisonous thoughts, take the gifts Thor was offering him without fear, pain, or guilt.

He pushed his face more tightly against Thor's stomach, feeling too exposed to look at...well, at anything. Certainly not at Thor. Stupid perfect amazing lovely terrifying Thor. Loki had a vision of Thor flipping him over, fucking him into the couch until he forgot his own name, devouring him whole and spitting out the bones.

 _This_ is why he gave people goddamn fake numbers, Jesus fuck. He was splintering into fucking pieces over someone he'd known for a fucking week.

Fucking get it together, Laufeyson. Try to be happy for once in your life, you miserable twat. Thor said you make him happy, ok. Thor is not a liar. Take it, take your compliment.

“If we talk anymore I might literally go crazy,” Loki sniffled into Thor’s shirt. “So right now I need you to just fuck me. Ok, can you just fu-"

He was cut off mid-word by Thor hauling him up into a kiss. Loki straddled his lap, molded his body to Thor, trying to melt into him. Thor broke away and ran his hands up Loki’s torso, his palms so large they spanned his entire chest, running them up over his shoulders, down his arms, until their fingers tangled together. Thor drew their joined hands around behind the small of Loki’s back and held them pinned there with one hand, his grip like iron. Loki wriggled helplessly in his grasp as Thor used his other hand to pull Loki’s head to the side and kissed his way along Loki’s jaw, sucked his earlobe until Loki’s whole body shivered.

“You’re so beautiful,” Thor whispered, rolling his hips up slightly until they both gasped with the friction. “I missed you so much after you left.” Oh, damn him.

“You have me now,” Loki said, but what he meant was _I missed you too_. “I need you inside me.” _I love you._

Thor groaned, letting Loki’s hands go so that he could lift Loki’s shirt, take a nipple into his mouth. “God, baby, yes. Do you have…?”

“Bedroom,” Loki said breathlessly.

Thor put his arms around Loki and stood, lifting him like he weighed nothing. Loki threw his arms around Thor’s neck and wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and let out a high-pitched breathy giggle. “Oh my god you’re so fucking strong,” he whimpered as Thor carried him to the bedroom.

His clothes were a pile on the floor by the time Thor found the lube and condoms in the dresser drawer, and then he was leaning over the edge of the bed, bracing himself on his hands while behind him Thor slicked his fingers and brought them to the cleft of his ass, rested them tentatively at his entrance. 

“Ok?” Thor rumbled, running the flat of one hand up Loki’s spine.

“Yess,” Loki hissed. Thor slipped a finger inside and started working him open, still stroking up and down his spine with the other hand, up and down, up and down. Loki started shivering and couldn’t stop. He leaned forward, lifting his ass higher in the air, pushed back shamelessly against Thor’s fingers. “Ahhh,” he exhaled as Thor’s finger brushed across the bundle of nerves inside. “Fuck.”

The head of Thor’s cock replaced his fingers and then Thor was pushing inside with agonizing slowness, claiming him inch by inch. _Yes, yes, take me, I’m yours, I’m yours._ He didn’t realize he’d said it aloud until Thor groaned, an echo, “Mine, mine.” 

Thor slid out and then back in in one smooth stroke, then began to fuck him in earnest. His warm hands gripped Loki’s hips, pulling him back with each thrust, skin slapping on skin. Loki’s world narrowed until nothing existed except the two of them, right here, coming together again and again, each snap of Thor’s hips a revelation, a prayer. He felt a sob gathering in his chest.

Thor reached down and pulled him up by his right elbow until he was standing, looped his arm through Loki’s and held him there while he brought the other hand up to rest around Loki’s neck. Loki tipped his head back until their cheeks touched, their breath mingling. 

“Thor...I…” he panted. Thor released his arm and reached down to stroke Loki's neglected cock, sucking a bruise onto his neck, his left hand still a firm pressure around Loki's throat.

It was too much. Loki came with a cry, exploding in ribboning arcs across the bed. Thor fucked up into him once more, hard, then pushed him down until his stomach hit the bed and his knees hit the floor, pounding, pounding, until Thor's breath hitched and with a strangled groan he finally collapsed across Loki's back.

Loki's arms were spread eagled on the bed and Thor slid his hands down them until their fingers were twined together again. He kissed the back of Loki's neck over and over, murmuring a litany of nonsense endearments into his skin.

Loki idly wondered if it was possible to die of too much happiness.

***

They took turns showering (“there's no way we're both fitting in there" Loki had said with a saucy eyebrow quirk) and then ended up ensconced back on the couch with a new year's countdown show playing in the background.

This time Thor pillowed his head in Loki's lap, Loki's hands carding through his hair so softly and sweetly, thorns nowhere to be seen. They'd had a bit more whiskey and now everything was funny. Thor loved hearing Loki's laugh, so he kept trying to one up his puns and stories until Loki was nearly crying with laughter above him.

Thor couldn't stop smiling, and every time he grinned at Loki, Loki grinned back. He reached up to stroke Loki's cheek and drew him down into a smiling kiss, their lips curved sweetly against each other. Thor couldn't help himself and he tickled Loki's ribs until Loki was squirming and laughing into his mouth, unable to escape.

Thor wished he never had to leave.

***

By the time midnight came they were lying stretched out on the couch together, the only light the flickering of the tv. Loki had tucked his head into Thor's shoulder, where he kept nodding off and then startling himself awake.

“Hey, baby, the ball’s about to drop,” Thor murmured, rubbing Loki's arm.

“Mmm, m’awake, I'm awake,” Loki insisted. “Give us a kiss.”

They kissed, sleepy and slow and deep as the fireworks went off on the tv.

“Happy New Year,” Thor smiled.

***

They slept together in Loki's bed, Thor curled around him like ivy. Loki woke in the small hours of the morning to something warm and insistent poking him in the small of the back.

“Again?” he whispered, reaching behind him to run his fingers through Thor's hair.

“Mmm,” Thor hummed into the back of his neck, skimming his hand down Loki's side to his hip, kneading his cheek.

This time Thor came rutting between Loki's clenched thighs, bringing Loki with him with long strokes of his hands, tiny “ahs" and breathless moans in the hushed darkness.

“I love you,” Thor breathed into the shell of his ear, and Loki shuddered, his insides quivering, his heart aching in his chest. He turned in Thor's arms and buried his face in Thor's chest. “I love you so much,” Thor repeated. Loki knew if he opened his mouth he'd start crying and probably never stop until he died, so he hugged Thor tighter, begging him to feel the emotion pouring out of him by force of will alone. “It's ok baby,” Thor whispered. “I've got you.”

***

Thor left in the morning. Loki felt like he would crack in two, just fall apart where he was standing watching Thor drive off, maybe hit the ground and shatter into dust for good measure. With Thor gone, the house suddenly seemed smaller, grayer, meaner. _Loki_ felt smaller and grayer and meaner too.

He printed out the picture of the two of them from Christmas and taped it to his bathroom mirror. There. Better than nothing.

Back in his bedroom, he found that Thor had left a t-shirt. It smelled like him. Loki wrapped himself in it and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his phone.

L: **Hey I know you're driving and I know I made fun of you for the same thing before, but I miss you already**  
L: **Call me when you get out of work later, ok?**  
L: **I think I forgot to say it last night, but happy new year**  
L: **My resolution is to try and stop being such a miserable twat and to see you as much as I can**  
L: **I hope you don't mind :)**  
L: **Sorry for leaving you so many messages**  
L: **Sincerely, your bramble patch**  
L: **PS I have acquired a hostage. If you ever want to see your shirt again you'll have to take me out for dinner and drinks :3**

Loki smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [Philosopher_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosopher_King/pseuds/Philosopher_King) for the [bramble patch imagery](http://philosopherking1887.tumblr.com/post/155333502360/from-loki-to-thor).


End file.
